Dairaan Dururan Dairaan Daa
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, to most men, was the woman that was fine to look at, but never to touch.... It takes two to commit a sin. \\ReTi/RenoxTifa// Rated for language and adult themes. OneShot.


**I don't know where this came from. I like, never, ever write ReTi, but for some reason club music paints me a perfect picture of the Turk. And then, this happened. It seems something like a song fic at first, but it isn't. Promise. The song only drops in during the club scenes and isn't really related. **

**The song is called, "Sweetest Ass in the World," by Alex C. Made me laugh the moment I heard it, but it sounds awesome on surround sound. Enjoy.**

**Rated M for suggestive sexual themes and language.**

**

* * *

  
**

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

"I'm completely drunk…"

With the bass of rave music popping beneath his heels, bumping with the acid of alcohol in his stomach, Reno couldn't have imagined anything that would have made this night any more surreal- except _that_. The most beautiful, sensual, and out of his reach woman he'd ever come across in his life, floating across the dance floors as if the crowds served as no barrier. Floating across towards him, like she had wheels for toes and he was a magnet, rolling her directly to his personal, not particularly noticeable stool in the corner of the club.

_~I hear your voice when no one's around~_

_~I'm still here when I'm losing ground~_

_~Feels like the earth moves under my feet~_

_~I feel you in every single heartbeat~_

The Turk could barely hear his own heart beat, just the music digging into his eardrums with its electric lyrics. If he hadn't known any better, the redhead would have excused this moment for him being either dead or passed out. But his eyes were open, as alert as they could ever be despite the darkness inside the club.

_~You are a lovely, lovely refrain~_

_~You spinnin' round and round in my brain~_

Somehow between the flicker of probe lights, he had managed to catch those two orbs of wine, set ablaze the moment their gazes had met. On any other night, the man would have automatically took this as his cue to walk away. The woman was trouble. And by trouble, he meant - a blond ex-Soldier infused with mako and a reoccurring case of schizophrenia - kind of trouble.

_~I sing this tune until it's unfurled~_

_~You've got the sweetest ass in the world~_

Tifa Lockhart, to most men, was the woman that was fine to look at, but never to touch. And that was what most men did. They looked. Wished. Lusted. But none had the audacity to even leave a fingerprint in fear that it would mark and someone would find out.

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

The martial artist was off limits. Completely. Without debate.

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

She was hot. There was definitely no doubt about that. Reno couldn't count how many times he'd let his stare linger a little too long on both hands. Seeing the shine of sheen over her exposed collarbone as she worked fervently during late nights at Seventh Heaven, there was hardly a time when the Turk resisted his mental desire to fantasize himself dipping a finger into that zipper on her vest, and pulling it downwards.

That was just the thing. The woman had the breasts of a fertility Goddess, hips that even the fullest hourglass would envy and legs that were stronger than the propellers of a Shinra helicopter at full speed. But she wasn't just a pleasure to look at- she had a good heart. Behind the mild whiff of vanilla that perspired off of her that Reno had managed to catch every time he made an order for Coral Wine, there was a scent memory of spices, ones that smelled of dinner that she was probably juggling to cook while still tending to the customers in the bar. He'd seen her in Edge, walking hand in hand with Marlene as they picked out groceries, dabbing a napkin to that Denzel kid's face whenever he got ice cream on his cheek. He had also seen her, riding on the back of Strife's Fenrir, rumbling through town with her arms cast around the blond's waist.

The woman's past with Cloud was no secret- especially to Shinra. Shinra knew everything, destroyed and understaffed as it was now, those who survived could not forget. The Turks were briefed on all of their targets, all persons involved and their surrounding environments before every mission. They were an elite group under the president, at times sent in on convert missions, where their identities being exposed would result in failure. And so, it was possible that the Turks knew more about Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife than they knew about themselves. From their hometowns to the origins of their last names- Shinra had record of it.

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

Therefore, Reno might have known more about Tifa than she would ever want to admit. Another reason why the man wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. Somehow, it just felt wrong, and while the redhead wasn't exactly the poster boy for morals unless it had to do with his job, the man just figured it would be less of a hassle if he kept his distance. Then there was the issue with his partner in crime, his not so recent crush on the woman years ago. Rude was a smart guy though. He didn't want to touch her either- or wait, rephrasing that - any man would _want_ to touch her - they just _couldn't_.

And Reno was doing a fine job, at the whole, "Let's pretend I'm not painfully attracted to the heaven sent woman that's always in front of me," thing. Most he ever did was pass her a smirk, make a few slurs whenever he was feigning drunk, or give her nod of acknowledgement when he'd passed her in town with the rug-rats.

But now- _now_ he was _doomed_. The woman for one reason or another, was in the same night club as him and walking in his direction. What would possess her to be in such a place at this time of night anyway? Hmm, perhaps even the sweet Tifa Lockhart needed to blow off some steam from time to time.

When she stopped in front of him, the Turk found his nerves unresponsive. His legs wouldn't move him off the stool. His mouth couldn't form an excuse so that he could avoid her. He was immobilized. And then, she leaned over.

"I'm completely drunk," is what she whispered.

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

Now, amongst all the things he had ever imagined her saying -_ that_ was never on the list. Maybe a, "Slacking off after work again, are we?" or at her very boldest, "Mind sharing a dance or two with a bar hostess?" but never a "I'm fuckin' wasted."

Reno blinked. Maybe he misheard. Maybe she said, "I'm really smug" or "I think you're a punk." But then she backed away, her breath inches from his face and the reality of the dangerous predicament hit him.

She really _was_ drunk! Tifa - Seventh Heaven, guardian of orphans and of all things good and full of justice - Lockhart was smashed!

He chuckled, already shaking his head, but his hand seemed to have been listening to something else for it reached out to her. Reno cursed himself and resisted the part of him that cheered the instant she responded and took his bulky fingers into hers.

_~Ass in the world~_

"Let's go," Reno led, his legs finally obeying, but to all the wrong commands. In seconds they were pushing through the crowds, shoulders rubbing against their own, feet sweeping over their toes. Tifa was the one that stopped, clamping his forearm over her waist as she snapped her back into place against his chest.

_~I hear your voice when no one's around~_

_~I'm still here when I'm losing ground~_

Their hips were rolling, his arm being secured by hers over her stomach. Her neck was so close to his mouth, if he were a vampire, he could have bit right into it. Her right hand, limp to her side inevitably found his and held on. All the alarms that had set off inside him previously had faded, and now all the Turk could hear was the pound of techno in his ears and his heart fiercely batting against her shoulder blades.

_~Feels like the earth moves under my feet~_

_~I feel you in every single heartbeat~_

Reno panted heavily, his lips agape in a constant flow of exhale every time she thrust her backside right into him. He felt himself getting hard, and he was sure that this was no surprise to her. No woman went to a club and danced with a man in _this_ way and expected his body _not_ to react.

He remembered Rude commented one time on one of the reasons why he didn't really enjoy these sorts of places. He preferred to sit at the bar, while everyone "had sex with their clothes on with numerous partners." Reno laughed at the time, understanding why a club could be nicknamed a mass orgy without the nude bodies part, but there was something else. Something about the ridiculous volume of the music, and the lights being so dim, it was like Reno entered another universe whenever he came to a night club, where his identity could stay anonymous and he didn't have to feel attached to any woman he came across.

Sure, he sounded like an asshole for thinking of it that way- but in his occupation, let's just say there wasn't exactly a long line of possible spouses waiting on a man who would sometimes be home, sometimes be out, couldn't tell her where and could possibly turn up dead. Not exactly the picket fence life, and Reno didn't even want lie by pretending he could give them that. If given the chance though, if she was worth it, he would try his very best. Problem is, in his experience so far, his best wasn't enough.

Tifa rolled against him, Reno feeling his hard on teased by the meat of her thighs with every movement. He held her closer, Tifa clutching his fingers, her eyes only halfway open before he felt her lips nip at his cheek.

_~You are a lovely, lovely refrain~_

_~You spinnin' round and round in my brain~_

Everything in Reno suddenly exploded at once. Screamed that he move, run, shrink, anything! This was one mission he _needed_ to accomplish. Avoid all further contact with Tifa Lockhart!

But his body disobeyed again. Damn that "Rocket Town" brew. What was in that stuff anyway?

Memo to self: Stick to Coral Wine.

Reno turned, the stubble on his upper lip barely grazing her mouth as they continued to dance. There was nothing else. Just them, mouths a hair's length away, tempting an accident to happen as they rode the sound of music, their noses bumping into each other.

_~I sing this tune until it's unfurled~_

_~You've got the sweetest ass in the world~_

Tifa released a gasp, cooling the saliva he had smacked his lips with as he looked onto her pink swollen lips with carnivorous hunger. That was when the Turk snapped. Keeping in rhythm with the song, Reno dipped his chin and managed to latch onto her lips without interrupting their dance. If there was any image of an angry, sword swinging Cloud Strife in his head, Reno buried it, pressing deeper into the warm taste of pineapple, coconut and rum lingering on her mouth.

When he parted, the man looked down at the woman in his arms. It was then that he realized her eyes were completely wide, like a chocobo caught in the headlights. Reno felt that ominous feeling of nausea beginning to creep into his stomach as Tifa began to release her hand from his.

It must have been the alcohol. It had finally worn off. Their eyes bulging and full of shock, they'd both realized that they had just committed a grave sin.

Together…

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

* * *

"Tifa! Wait!"

Reno called out, stumbling on his own feet as he tried to follow her outside. She hadn't even bothered to pick up her coat. Maybe she didn't bring one. Tifa clung onto her prickled arms, ignoring the cold wind as she walked briskly ahead.

"I- I'm sorry, Reno. I need to get home."

"But it's late. Shouldn't Strife be picking you up or something?"

_Way to go, asshole. Let's bring him up!_

The woman hesitated before answering.

"No. He isn't. I'll be walking."

"Hold on, Lockhart. Give me a minute. We need to- " he almost tripped again trying to grab her shoulder. She smoothly dodged his touch. Reno wasn't hurt by it. _Annoyed_, but not _hurt_.

Relinquishing his attempt to touch her, Reno forced his fists to his sides. Who the hell did he think he was? Trying to be familiar with her like they were even friends. They were barely acquaintances and the few times they'd run into each other in the past before Midgar was destroyed, they were on opposite sides of the game board. And she was drunk when she approached him. He really should have known better…

"Let me just say something-"

Fixed on the asphalt beneath her feet, she shook her head coldly, "There's no need to. We should pretend it never happened."

"…"

Pretend it never happened? For one time in his life, one of Reno's greatest fantasies had almost become reality and now he was just supposed to forget about it? There was no way in Ifrit's Cauldron that Reno could ever forget this. Not _ever_.

He had kissed Tifa, Goddamn, Lockhart!

"I-"

"Okay? Please? Reno."

She had those eyes. God, he hated those eyes. They always gave him those eyes whenever they didn't want him to leave them, or when _they_ were leaving _him_. Those big, teary, pleading eyes that stole sympathy from him every time.

Stifling the rest of his argument between his teeth, Reno forced his signature smirk.

"No problem. Never happened. It's cool."

With a relieved sigh, Tifa nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate it, Reno. And I'm sorry."

By the heart felt tone in her words, there was no doubt that she really meant her apology.

"No problem. I told you already. It's cool."

Didn't he hate to lie?

He watched as she turned away, for some reason, that swift movement lasting a blur of eternity as her body swung. He felt something churn in his stomach at the same time, and before he could get a safe distance away to prevent completely embarrassing himself in an already mortifying situation, Reno hacked up his guts. The floor rushed up to meet him, and his palm slapped against a brick wall as he watched himself vomit.

"Shit."

_I'm never drinking that Rocket Town shit ever again._

Expecting that the woman would be halfway down the block by now, he was surprised when he could make out her knees bending beside him. A comforting hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Are you all right?"

Laughing sourly as he wiped his mouth with a sleeve, Reno quipped, "Yeah. Just peachy."

Reno tried to stand, but the world started pulling this topsy-turvy crap. Fisting the wall, Reno bit his lip fiercely to prevent any more profanity from leaking out.

"Should I go and get Rude? Is he by the bar again?"

Again? How would she know that? Had she been here before? Seen them here before?

The Turk didn't have the resolve to pry and while he was completely capable of getting back on his feet already, Reno allowed some inner evil in him to take advantage of this.

"Yeah. Let me just- get my cell."

Reno strained to get his phone in his jacket pocket. When he flipped the phone open, he winced. When did the light get so bright and why did the numbers look all jumbled?

Before he knew it, Tifa was snatching the phone from him.

"I'll do it. Just relax until he gets here."

As she looked into his phone book and began to dial, Reno watched her intently. He probably didn't look so charming, hunched over a puddle of his dinner from hours before, but the Turk couldn't tear his eyes away. This could be the last time he was ever in close proximity to this woman. He wanted to savor every part of it.

"Thanks. Lockhart."

Smiling gently, Tifa gave his shoulder a shake.

"No problem."

* * *

When Tifa had vanished into the distance, Reno pushed off of Rude's supporting arm. The bald man arched a brow, his curious stare evident even while wearing his glasses.

"Bad mood?"

"Che. You have no idea."

Rude grunted in understanding. It wasn't his place to push Reno to talk. Usually Reno did that on his own. And if for some reason, Reno wasn't in the mood to run his mouth like it had a bad case of diarrhea, Rude knew that it was probably because something happened that his partner didn't want to mention.

"Fuckin' shit. I must have dropped my lighter," Reno threw off that restraint that kept his language nice and clean around the bar hostess as he dug into his pockets.

Unfazed, his partner produced a spare in seconds.

Frustrated, Reno snatched the lighter from him before putting the light to his fix. He inhaled so hard on that cigarette; it sounded more like a wheeze.

The two suited men were silent, standing beneath a street lamp while Reno smoked. When the redhead snubbed his half smoked stick to reach for another, he confessed, staring off into the distance as if he was announcing it to himself and Rude wasn't really there.

"I kissed Tifa Lockhart."

Rude said nothing. Reno said nothing. They began walking to their car, Rude disarming the alarm as they opened the black, sleek doors. It wasn't until Rude was in the driver's seat and Reno had slammed the passenger door closed, that the bald-headed man spoke.

"You're fucked."

* * *

It was days later when Reno had spotted her in Edge again. He waited a few minutes to confirm she was free of the runts as well as her muscled up childhood friend. Seemingly, she was accompanied by neither, and focused between apples and oranges as she stood in front of a fruit stand.

It was his lunch break and they were on a mission, so Reno didn't have much time. At least, if things went bad, he could use it as an excuse to bail. She must have sensed him approaching, for when he was only a few feet away from her, Tifa looked up. At first, she motioned as if to say something, then choosing not to, closed her lips into a welcoming smile.

"Yo."

"Hi."

Great start…Sort of.

"Shopping for the kiddies?"

_Hey, let's talk about kids, then how much I want you, okay? Jerk off…_

"Yeah. Kids have this thing where they can't stop bouncing off the walls and they also can't stop putting everything in the fridge into their mouths."

"Ah, so what happens if you don't buy the snacks?"

"Then I have a bunch of _grumpy_ kids bouncing off the walls."

She gave a mild laugh, averting her gaze back on the produce and avoiding his eyes as he admired that smile of hers.

"There's always the easy way and the hard way-"

Reno flashed the rim of a pair of handcuffs under his jacket and Tifa shook her head.

"That's terrible."

"But effective."

"Still terrible. Now I know why you don't have any children-"

She stopped short, afraid that she might have said something she shouldn't have. Instead, Reno scoffed, "That's right. I don't have patience for the little brats."

Tifa cleared her throat, "I see."

Before the awkward silence could set in, Tifa rashly grabbed a few plums, completely in the opposite direction of the two choices she was fixated on earlier before making her way to the counter.

"Well, I should be going-"

"Oh, yeah. Umm, do you need help or anything? Carrying your stuff I mean?"

They both looked down at the bags of groceries looped over her arms. Sure, to any common woman, this might have been a problem. Sometimes Reno forgot that Tifa wasn't a common woman though. Flattered by the offer, however, she politely declined.

"No, thanks. I'll be all right."

Tifa paid for her plums, casting a regretful eye back to the stand where she'd missed those apples and oranges before increasing her pace outside.

"I'll see you around," she called behind her.

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

Reno had the guts to show his face at her bar that weekend. Rude said he was only digging his own grave deeper, but the redhead couldn't resist. Besides, what kind of Turk would he be if he didn't face a little danger every now and then?

Everything was normal. He'd passed Cloud walking in. The blond gave the Turk a look of acknowledgment upon brushing shoulders. At least the solemn look was an improvement compared to the scowls he received before the Reunion incident occurred. He supposed after being on the "same team" for once to save Edge, Cloud had some room in that confused heart of his to not want to murder the Turks upon sight. After all, it was the Turks and Shinra that had done much to ruin their lives. If Reno was Cloud, he would probably harbor hate for them too.

But it was in the past now. Midgar was gone. Shinra was re-built and mako being used to fuel their lives was an old ideal.

Biting his lip to hide the sharp tug of guilt in him as he entered the bar, he managed to come across the ex-Soldier without giving him reason to kick his ass. Reno and Rude sat at their usual spot, made the usual order and Tifa greeted them- the usual way. Reno was beginning to think that maybe it _was_ possible to forget anything had ever happened between himself and the martial artist- until he watched her tend to table nine a few tables down.

The two middle-aged men seemed to be giving her a hard time, Tifa's gentle face twisting to disapproval as they most likely tried to hit on her. The bar hostess was about to walk away, using her anger to help herself balance a tray of glasses that were filled to the brim rather than kick the guy in his face. Unfortunately, the jack asses wouldn't let bygones be bygones and as the brunette walked off, Reno found himself catapulting from his seat.

Before one of the customers could reach a hand to her ass, the man growled, his wrist being snapped back in the hand of the slick Turk. Rude was beside him in seconds, cracking his knuckles and ready to rumble if shit hit the fan.

"Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's got a mean punch on her."

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

Reno looked up, catching the surprised expression off of Lockhart as he squeezed her customer's wrist tighter.

"Oh. Nobody, really. Just a couple of eager customers. Can't get our order any faster if the waitress is being hassled."

The man would have reacted if it weren't for Rude reaching into his belt for the pistol tucked into it. Catching the glimpse of metal, the man relented.

Reno released him, about to head back to his table, but not without being distracted by the devious grin Tifa was directing towards him. Before she went off to get their order, she mouthed to him a silent gesture of gratitude.

"Thank you."

* * *

This time, she had crossed _his_ path. Reno was sitting on a bench in the middle of town, panting after unsuccessfully chasing a wanted man down the street. Rude was already on him, Reno staying behind to tend to the wound he'd caught in his leg when the suspect had sliced him open with a pocketknife. Amateur mistake on his part, he admitted, but his mind had been distracted as of late.

Wrapping a bandage above his ankle, a fan of dust flew up when Tifa's knees suddenly landed beside him.

"Are you all right?"

Blinking, he grinned, "Of course. Just a paper cut."

"Oh," she stammered shyly, slowly getting back to her feet and picking her groceries back up.

"Went back for them oranges and apples, huh?"

"Oh- yeah. I guess I really wanted to pick some up. The kids weren't crazy about the plums."

His radio cackled and Reno brought it to his ear. The guy was caught. Rude had planted a knuckle sandwich into his jaw right into a couple of garbage cans a few avenues down.

"Be there in a flash," the redhead responded before getting back up. The Turk had realized then that as "minor" as his injury was, he still had dirtied his hands. Before he could wipe them on his shirt like he'd always done- after all, not like Turks came equipped with Kleenex boxes, a handkerchief was pushed forward.

"Keep it. It's old anyway," Tifa offered sweetly, her cheeks a healthy shade of red. "I owe you one anyway."

Reno accepted the piece of material. He wanted to stay. Say more. Take that bag of fruit from her anyway, even if she could handle it on her own. But he had his job. It was the only thing he had. Nothing meant more to him than the Turks, and no matter what woman it was, he would never stray from that path.

"Thanks-"

And then he ran off, taking a new risk now that he was far away enough to avoid her if she screamed at him for it.

"-Beautiful."

He didn't turn back to see her reaction but he was sure he heard her say something.

"Smart ass…"

* * *

Reno had avoided the club like a plague ever since that night. It was like the place had become a bad omen. He still wandered outside though, hoping by some chance, he might run into the woman that had coaxed him into the most seductive, memorable dance he had ever experienced. That Tuesday, he'd given up. Exhausted, the Turk swung his jacket over his shoulder before deciding to walk over to the memorial in the center of the city. After it had been fixed from Bahamut's destruction, it was a major tourist spot, and a nice place to stroll around when Reno was just thinking.

That was when he found her. Yet again. How many times could he have run into her within a time span of weeks? None of it was planned, yet every time, he felt himself becoming more eager for the next time- the next moment where their paths would intertwine once again.

Discarding a freshly lit cigarette, Reno approached the brunette from behind. Upon receiving her attention, it became apparent that the woman was already finding a way to escape. Averting her eyes, she huddled her arms and gave it to him straight.

"We need to stop running into each other like this."

"Should we? Not like we're doing it on purpose," Reno grinned, standing close enough so that he could breath in that vanilla musk of hers.

Clearing her throat, Tifa nodded firmly, "Accidentally or not, we shouldn't."

"Why is that, beaut-"

"Don't, Reno."

Surrendering, he huffed, "You hate the Turks that much, ey? Can't say I blame you."

Tifa was silent. Most likely he reminded her of something he shouldn't have. He felt his hands itch, every stroke that her fingers gave her arms in an attempt to keep warm, Reno was finding it difficult to resist her.

"I- I don't hate the Turks. Or at least, well, it's different now. You had to do what you had to do just like Avalanche did what they needed to do. We just had a different set of ideals at the time."

"True. Very true."

"I need to get going, now. Goodbye, Reno."

The martial artist thought she had fled safely until she felt hot and comforting material being draped over her shoulders.

"Do you _ever_ wear a coat, Lockhart?"

Growing frustrated, Tifa hissed, "Take your jacket back, Reno. I don't need it."

Feeling rebellious, the redhead shook his head, his bangs flapping over his eyes. "Nope. Just returning the favor."

"I can't- I mean, just take it, Reno."

"Nope. You'll have to throw my nice, expensive jacket on the floor. And you should probably stomp on it, too. That would work."

"Is that what it takes to give you the hint?"

"Well, you could kick me in the balls, but I'd rather not include that option."

"Do you do this to all the women you meet?"

"What? You mean be irresistibly charming? Sure. Only the ones I want to get in bed."

"You're an idiot, Reno. That's why no one takes you seriously-"

Her words were left hanging again, and Tifa internally chided her damn honesty.

_So, the cat is out of the bag._

Reno admitted, "And that's why I don't act seriously."

When Tifa watched him speak, his expression had become solemn. His smile straightened and his eyes sincere, it was a side to the sarcastic Turk that she wasn't used to seeing. Remorseful of her thoughtless accusation, Tifa secured his jacket around her shoulders. It was obvious that he wasn't going to take it back at the moment and Tifa was not one cruel enough to stomp on someone else's property. As much as Reno was teetering along the edge of her patience, he didn't deserve that much- _yet_.

"A lot of people think I'm a joke, and because I'm too lazy to convince them otherwise, I like to humor them."

"So, you're saying you prove the people who misjudge you right? What sense does that make?"

"None, but why should I put the effort into convincing someone who isn't putting the effort to understand me first?"

Tifa opened her mouth to say something but realized there was nothing she could say. It was true. She didn't know anything about Reno beyond that they were once enemies, he likes to drink at her bar and he had the typical screwball humor that most women would either find attractive or just the opposite depending on the gag. But, like everyone else, she had assumed he was bad news and chose to avoid him, even when his intentions were good.

For someone who went out of her way to teach Denzel and Marlene never to judge a book by its cover and was the only person to understand a man that everyone thought was completely unsocial, Tifa should have been the one person to try and understand Reno before misjudging him. Ashamed, Tifa was about to apologize until Reno raised a hand to stop her.

"Listen. Don't worry about it. Keep the jacket for now."

Tucking a smoke casually behind his ear, Reno turned his back to her. He was about to spend the rest of his night with a bottle of scotch in his fingers until the sun came up and slammed pain into his temples, but Tifa's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You're not a joke, Reno. I mean it."

Sensing the sincerity in her tone, he nodded.

"Thanks. Why is it that every time we see each other, we're either thanking each other or apologizing?"

He heard her flutter with a laugh, "I don't know."

Silence. He waited to see if she'd say anything else. Luckily for him, she did.

"The one I'm afraid of being a joke is me."

He knew what she meant. He could relate. She didn't exactly have a history behind her love life. All she ever had room for was for one. While her and that one person weren't officially together now, or so he heard through the grape vine, Reno could understand why Tifa wouldn't just open her heart to just any man out there- especially to him.

Not only that, but it would probably complicate things. They were leading two completely separate lives. Her, a stand in mother for two kids, the ex-girlfriend of Strife and leading a non-violent life by managing the bar since Nibelheim had nothing but trauma for her. Him, being a Turk, once her enemy who had more than once, unlocked the safety to a fully loaded gun to one of her precious companions and was responsible in his own way for the poverty they were all forced to live in. Now he'd spend the rest of his life trying to fix that mistake- there wasn't much room for peace or a good woman…

Not knowing what else to say, Reno shrugged, "Remember when you used my phone to call Rude?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see any other women in my phonebook?"

Tifa contemplated. While she didn't exactly scroll through his entire list, one thing was evident through the few numbers she had viewed. They were all Shinra or Turk related. Perhaps there was a number or two to a fast food place that delivered, but other than that, she didn't spot anything particularly suspicious. It would make sense though. She would expect that he had numerous numbers of many women, always imagining that he lived the high life, his arms draped around hair-sprayed club goers as they did their business in bathroom stalls whenever he had a night out.

Her vision of the Turks might have been a little exaggerated after all. Rude seemed fairly calm, only taking pleasure in the alcohol and the loud ambiance of the club as he steered clear of the women there. She'd spotted Reno a few times, accompanying his solemn partner and stepping into the crowd every now and then for a dance before returning back to his stool.

And yes, she'd been to the club before. And yes, she had seen him before. It was probably her curiosity that had stopped her from approaching the man.

Why did he seem so detached while he was there? Making it an obligation to enjoy the night for what it was and abandon it as soon as it was over. Did he treat women the same way? Enjoying the moment for what it was. Taking it to another level just to satisfy the urges that every human being had, before making sure every trace of him was gone the very next morning when the random woman woke up in a bed all alone?

That was how she pictured it. That was what she assumed. But like Reno had said, she was guilty of jumping to conclusions. Finally, the martial artist answered.

"No. I didn't."

Reno had chose to leave then, in hopes that this conversation would linger on her mind and change her views about him.

"Then, that says enough. Night, Tifa."

"Night…"

* * *

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

Here he was again. And don't they play this song every time? Che. Didn't matter. Not like people actually listened to the lyrics. Everyone just came here to get wasted and coil on the dance floors like trees abiding nature, swaying to wherever the wind swayed them.

Back leaning against the counter, Reno looked to his partner. As expected, Rude was face first into a heap of his own arms, an array of shot glasses around him. A lot of girls had approached him throughout the night. The usual bunch. Full of lipstick, exposing outfits and air inflated giggles. He amused himself with a few dances, but none were the same.

_Nothing_ was the same. It was all thanks to Tifa Lockhart.

The memory made him wince. Whether in discomfort or something else, Reno did not dwell on it. He'd seen it coming. Rude had warned him. Nothing good was going to come out of him trying to hook up with Tifa Lockhart. If anything, he should at least appreciate leaving the whole thing unscathed. If Strife had any idea, there was no doubt that the man would have been screeching his motorcycle right outside of Shinra's recently built and new headquarters, demanding that he come outside so that they could bicker and inevitably drawing their weapons.

Tifa wasn't Cloud's girl anymore, but the guy was still overprotective of her. He still loved her, just in a way others could never understand. And while Reno could come out and claim that nothing had happened between him and the gorgeous brunette, Reno had no right to defend someone who was neither his girl nor his friend. This was already made clear already, right? An acquaintance - someone he ran into a little more often as of late, exchanged small talk with and that was that?

The opportunity to experience the seventh level of heaven was gone that moment it arrived. The emotion was fleeting, leaving him breathless before he had the time to completely tune into enjoying it. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her curves against his own again, but no matter how tight his lids were, no set of hips in his palms felt like hers. He'd been engulfed in all sorts of odors tonight - jasmine, spices, some crap that smelled like the girl had jumped into a pitcher of fruit juice- but none was as mild and sweet as vanilla.

The scent fit Tifa perfectly. Sensual, secretive, and gentle. Reno on the other hand, probably smelled like he'd rubbed his neck against some leaves and called it a day, but the man never put too much effort into drowning himself with cologne if he knew he was going to sweat it all off anyway. The Turk had drunk the minimum tonight, for once not in the mood to drink his brains out. He was also not in the mood to puke his brains out- not after that "Rocket Town." Now he knew why the drink had earned the name.

Just as Reno was about to step outside for a smoke, a sweep of crimson latched his attention.

_No. It couldn't be-_

And it was. The floor vibrating against his heels again, _dejavu_ setting in, the Goddess was floating towards him again.

_~I hear your voice when no one's around~_

_~I'm still here when I'm losing ground~_

This time, there was no impulse to run. There was no guilt. In fact, the Turk sat up straighter. This time he was diving, diving right into danger and completely aware of the consequences. Frankly, he didn't give a shit about the consequences. He'd deal with it when the time came.

_~Feels like the earth moves under my feet~_

_~I feel you in every single heartbeat~_

Tifa appeared from the multi-colored crowd, beneath a kaleidoscope of light and darkness. For that one moment, everyone behind her had transformed into a blur of black, arms looking like twigs clawing at the air. Dressed in a pair of leather pants similar to the shorts she wore at the bar and wearing a tank top that matched the blood in her eyes, the woman stopped in front of him with a friendly grin.

Tifa was about to offer her right hand when she changed her mind and offered her left. As a fellow fighter, Reno was familiar with the meaning. When someone offered their left side, the side in which warriors used to carry a shield and defend themselves, it was a sign of uttermost trust. Basically it meant they were putting their guard down. Cissnei once said it was also the side of love, since that was the side where the heart was.

His eyes never leaving hers, he curled his strong hand into hers. Together, they pushed into the crowds of dancers. When they had stopped and the woman had positioned herself against his chest, Reno could not resist hovering his nose over her neck.

Vanilla…

_~You are a lovely, lovely refrain~_

_~You spinnin' round and round in my brain~_

Reno tried to move before Tifa swiveled to face him instead. Fingers intertwining before Tifa clutched his shoulders, the woman straddled a leg between hers as they began to behave on their instinct. Loud bass in their ears, they rolled against one another, Reno already feeling himself getting hard again, but paying more attention his hands on her back as he kept his mouth a breath's length from hers.

_~I sing this tune until it's unfurled~_

_~You've got the sweetest ass in the world~_

Secure in a swathe of his arms, the brunette smiled so wide, he could swear her teeth glittered in the darkness. Reno returned the gesture. When he did, it must have convinced her to react. Her warm hands drew up his neck, the Turk restraining a shudder before she clipped them to his jaw. Holding his eyes to hers, the man did not let his eyes wander, not even for a fraction of a second. He wanted her to know that there was only her in front of him and at the moment, this was the best method in communicating that.

Soon their eyes shut and Tifa coaxed him to her lips. It was different from the last. There was no rum this time, just the coconut and the pineapple. Was she- was she drunk again, though? Feeling something heavy inside him, Reno wanted to be sure first, but was too attached to her mouth. Despite the dance and the atmosphere, her kiss was soft, her lips nipping against his as if tending to something she was afraid would break.

Careful. Heartfelt. The best Reno had ever experienced.

When she pulled away, she held the man close to her in an appreciative embrace. It was so full of wordless emotion, he was afraid that this was Tifa's odd way of putting an end to this before it started. He hoped to God that wasn't the case.

Before any more fear and doubt could settle into his mind, the brunette brushed a finger under his chin. Finding her mouth to his ear, Reno listened intently to what she was about to say.

"I'm completely sober. Reno…"

The only thing Tifa could make out after that besides the intensity in his dark eyes and the feel of his thick arms pulling her body against him was the white in his teeth as Reno lent her a devious grin…

_~Dairaan dururan dairaan daa~_

**~*Fin*~**


End file.
